Przemówienie Orika
= Świat: Alagaësia = Przemówienie, którego grimstborith Orik użył tuż przed wybraniem go na króla, przed pozostałymi grmistborith krasnoludzkich klanów. Treść Orik rozpoczął od opowieści jak u zarania dziejów rasa krasnoludów przeniosła się z niegdyś zielonych i żyznych pól Pustyni Haradackiej w Góry Beorskie, gdzie wyryła niezliczone mile tuneli, wzniosła pyszne miasta, zarówno nad, jak i pod ziemią, i prowadziła krwawe wojny pomiędzy różnymi frakcjami, a także ze smokami, które przez tysiąc lat budziły w nich mieszaninę nienawiści, strachu i niechętnego podziwu. Potem opisał przybycie elfów do Alagaësii i to, jak walczyły ze smokami, dopóki obie rasy nie stanęły na krawędzi zagłady, aż w rezultacie zgodziły się stworzyć Smoczych Jeźdźców, by w przyszłości zachować pokój. A jak my zareagowaliśmy, poznawszy ich zamiary? Czy poprosiliśmy, żeby ich pakt objął także nas? Czy zapragnęliśmy zaznać mocy, która przypadła Smoczym Jeźdźcom? Nie! Trzymaliśmy się kurczowo dawnych zwyczajów, dawnych nienawiści, i odrzuciliśmy nawet myśl o złączeniu ze smokami bądź pozwoleniu komukolwiek spoza naszych granic, by cokolwiek nam narzucał. W imię zachowania samowładzy poświęciliśmy naszą przyszłość, jestem bowiem pewien, że gdyby część Smoczych Jeźdźców była knurlan, zdrada Galbatorixa mogła się nigdy nie powieść. Nawet jeśli się mylę - a nie chcę umniejszać zasług Eragona, który okazał się wspaniałym Jeźdźcem - smoczyca Saphira mogła wykluć się dla kogoś z naszej rasy, nie dla człowieka. Pomyślcie, jaka wtedy przypadłaby nam chwała! Zamiast tego, od dnia, gdy królowa Tarmunora i imiennik Eragona zawarli przymierze ze smokami, nasze znaczenie w Alagaësii nieustannie malało. Z początku zmiana naszej pozycji nie była aż tak gorzka do przełknięcia i często łatwiej było jej zaprzeczać niż ją przyjmować. Potem jednak zjawiły się urgale, a później ludzie, i elfy odmieniły swe zaklęcia, by ludzie także mogli zostać Jeźdźcami. I czy wtedy wyraziliśmy chęć przystąpienia do ich traktatu, jako że mogliśmy... i mieliśmy prawo? Nie pozwoliła nam nasza duma. Czemu my, najstarsza rasa tych krain, mielibyśmy błagać elfy o użyczenie nam ich magii? Nie musieliśmy wiązać naszego losu z losami smoków, by ocalić rasę przed zniszczeniem, tak jak uczynili to ludzie i elfy. Oczywiście nie zważaliśmy na bitwy toczone między nami, uznawszy, że to sprawa prywatna i nikogo nie obchodzi. W czasach, gdy Jeźdźcy czuwali nad Alagaësią przeżywaliśmy okres największego dobrobytu i świetności zapisany w kronikach. Rozkwitaliśmy jak nigdy przedtem, a jednak nie mieliśmy udziału w tym, co doprowadziło do owego rozkwitu: w Smoczych Jeźdźcach. Kiedy Jeźdźcy upadli, my także ucierpieliśmy. Lecz znów nie mieliśmy udziału w tym, co doprowadziło do upadku: w Jeźdźcach. Uważam jedno i drugie za niegodne rasy tak potężnej jak nasza. Nie jesteśmy krajem wasali, podlegających kaprysom cudzoziemskich panów, a inni, niebędący potomkami Odgara i Hlordis, nie powinni decydować o naszym losie. Teraz rozważmy obecną sytuację. Galbatorix włada Alagaësią, a wszystkie rasy walczą, by nie popaść w jego jarzmo. Stał się tak potężny, że nie jesteśmy jeszcze jego niewolnikami tylko dlatego, że jak dotąd nie zechciał wylecieć na swym czarnym smoku i zaatakować nas bezpośrednio. Gdyby to uczynił, padlibyśmy przed nim jak młode drzewka pod lawiną. Na szczęście najwyraźniej jest gotów czekać, aż przebijemy się do bram jego cytadeli, Urû'baenu. Przypominam wam, że zanim Eragon i Saphira zjawili się mokrzy od potu i zdyszani na naszym progu z setką wrzeszczących Kullów depczących im po piętach, naszą jedyną nadzieją na pokonanie Galbatorixa było to, że kiedyś gdzieś Saphira wykluje się dla wybranego Jeźdźca i ów nieznany szczęśliwiec być może, jeśli dopisze nam szczęście większe niż graczowi w kości, zdoła obalić Galbatorixa. Nadzieją? Ha! Nie mieliśmy nawet nadziei, jedynie jej cień. Kiedy Eragon objawił się nam, wielu z nas, ja także, rozpaczało. To tylko chłopiec, mówiliśmy. Lepiej by było, gdyby na jego miejscu znalazł się elf. A jednak, spójrzcie, dowiódł, że jest ucieleśnieniem wszystkich naszych nadziei! Zabił Durzę i w ten sposób pozwolił nam ocalić nasze najukochańsze miasto, Tronjheim. Jego smoczyca Saphira przyrzekła przywrócić Gwiaździstej Róży jej dawną chwałę. Podczas [[Bitwa na Płonących Równinach|bitwy na Płonących Równinach przegnał Murtagha i Ciernia, pozwalając nam zwyciężyć. Popatrzcie! Teraz upodobnił się do elfa i dzięki niezwykłej magii zyskał elfią siłę i szybkość. Co więcej, król Hrothgar w swej mądrości uczynił coś, czego nie zrobił przed nim żaden król ani grimstborith: zaproponował, że przyjmie Eragona w szeregi Dûrgrimst Ingeitum i uczyni członkiem własnej rodziny. Eragon nie musiał przyjmować propozycji, w istocie wiedział, że wiele rodów Ingeitum jest jej przeciwne i że wielu knurlan nie przyjmie go chętnie. Lecz mimo to i mimo faktu, że był już związany przysięgą lenną z Nasuadą, przyjął dar Hrothgara, świadom w pełni, że jedynie utrudni mu życie. Jak sam mi powiedział, przysiągł na Kamienne Serce, bo czuł się związany ze wszystkimi rasami Alagaësii, a zwłaszcza z nami. My bowiem poprzez czyny Hrothgara okazaliśmy jemu i Saphirze tak wielką dobroć. Dzięki geniuszowi Hrothgara ostatni wolny Jeździec Alagaësii, nasza jedyna nadzieja w walce z Galbatorixem, z własnej woli zdecydował się stać knurla, we wszystkim prócz krwi. Od tego czasu Eragon najlepiej jak umiał przestrzegał naszych praw i tradycji i starał się lepiej poznać naszą kulturę, by móc uszanować w pełni złożoną przysięgę. Kiedy Hrothgar padł w boju, powalony przez zdrajcę Murtagha, Eragon przysiągł mi na wszystkie kamienie Alagaësii, a także jako członek Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, że będzie się starał pomścić śmierć króla. Okazał mi szacunek i posłuszeństwo winne grimstborithowi i z dumą uważam go za przybranego brata. W Eragonie otrzymaliśmy wszystko, o czym kiedykolwiek marzyliśmy! To Smoczy Jeździec! Istnieje! Jest potężny! I związał się z naszym ludem jak żaden inny Smoczy Jeździec przed nim! A jak my odpowiedzieliśmy na tę przyjaźń? W przeważającej mierze drwinami, wyzwiskami i niechęcią. Niewdzięczna z nas rasa, powiadam, i zbyt daleko sięgamy pamięcią... Są nawet tacy, których tak bardzo przepełnia paląca nienawiść, że uciekli się do przemocy, by nasycić swój gniew. Może wciąż sądzą, że robią to co najlepsze dla naszego ludu. Ozacza to jednak, że mózgi mają zgniłe jak zeszłoroczny ser. W przeciwnym razie po cóż mieliby próbować zabić Eragona?Christopher Paolini: Brisingr, tłum. Paulina Braiter. = Źródła = *'Christopher Paolini': Brisingr = Przypisy = Kategoria:DokumentyKategoria:Dokumenty z AlagaësiiKategoria:Alagaësia